


tenellus

by armethaumaturgy



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sounding, Tentacles, aka apos' tendril thingies, also crystal play but thats not a tag, we feel no shame in our kinks yall its 20 fucking 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 19:05:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armethaumaturgy/pseuds/armethaumaturgy
Summary: "Do you have any idea how you look right now?"Despite the situation, a laugh bubbles up from his throat, breathless and choked. "You know, I'm not the one with eye things floating around," Esper tells him, taking a moment to just breathe.





	tenellus

**Author's Note:**

> clutches chest,,,,, ,,im gay, ,,,,, hhn

"Do you have any idea how you look right now?"

Despite the situation, a laugh bubbles up from his throat, breathless and choked. "You know, I'm not the one with eye things floating around," Esper tells him, taking a moment to just breathe.

This is not what he'd expected, but when it comes to these two, especially Infi, he should be used to it already. But, it's not like he's used to sexual stuff anyway. Infi's fingers aren't helping; the way they curl and drag over his walls is the only thing that his fried brain could focus on for the last ten minutes.

"I'll tell you, then," is muttered right into his ear, Apos' soft monotone too loud coupled with the breath tickling his sensitive skin. "You look stunning. You're taking Infi's fingers so well, all to be ready for me, and you're so pretty spread out like this."

Several things happen right then. The first one is Infi's hand shaking, making his fingers push a little farther than before. The second is Esper's hips canting up into the touch, despite Apos' hands holding his thighs still in case he'd have hurt himself before he got used to Infi's digits.

The praise had gone straight to Esper's heat, forced as it must have been. Apos' lips press kisses beneath his ear and over his nape, fingers digging into his thighs to still him again.

The next thing that happens, not that Esper can help it, is the flash of pleasure that sweeps over him, and he spills himself all over his own quivering stomach. The last one is the disgustingly pathetic sob that tears out of his vocal chords along with it.

And all he can feel is shame.

There's no high to talk of this time, and Esper slumps in Apos' hold, tears prickling the corners of his eyes and leaking out unbidden. He was doing so well-- he was doing so, so damn well, and he'd blown it--

Apos' hands leave his thighs, which slump as well as the rest of him. Infi's fingers also pull out of him and he feels too empty all of a sudden, too cold even still leaning against Apos' chest.

He's ready for anger, he's ready for being berated and for being left alone for the night. What he isn't ready for, is Infi's gentle fingers, the dry ones, not the ones that had just been inside him not minutes ago, brushing his cheek, thumb rubbing away the tears still streaming down.

"Es? Dude, you okay?" Infi asks him, promoting Esper to open his eyes that he doesn't even remember closing. "Did something happen?"

"I- I-" And he chokes, like the fucking idiot he is. Ruined it all. "Sorry-- I-- didn't mean to--!"

Apos' hands are back, wrapped around him and pulling him further back into that hollow chest. "You felt good, didn't you."

It isn't phased like a question, it isn't a question, but still Esper feels the need to nod. So he does.

"That's good then," Infi chides. He's made himself comfortable between Esper's legs, leaning forward on his knees to press a line of kisses from Esper's wet cheek to his lips. The kiss tastes salty.

Apos sounds like he can somehow read his mind, and in that moment, Esper couldn't be happier for such an ability. "We aren't mad," he says, resting his chin on Esper's bony shoulder. His fingers trace nonsensical patterns on thin ribs, halfway to tickling and all the way to comforting.

"Shit," Esper swears, forehead touching Infi's when they pull away from the messy kiss. In any other scenario, he'd be enjoying the moment, the closeness to both his lovers, but he can't shake the bad feeling lodged in his gut, right where the heat used to be.

Infi looks at him with such unbridled love in his eyes that it makes him want to cry all over again. He takes to brushing the sweaty fringe from Esper's forehead, tracing his scar on the way to his chin, and finally cradling his face like he's made of glass, like he's something precious to be kept safe.

"Hey, I'm glad you felt good," he says, seals his words with another kiss to Esper's lips, nothing but a peck.

He's a lot different in bed than Esper had expected him to be - rough and fast, like his fighting style. But Esper can't say he minds, not at all. To receive such love and care…

His hands come up from where they've been gripping the sheets in a vice and instead wind themselves around Infi's shoulders, holding him close like his whole life depended on it.

"I love you," Esper mutters, hiding his too warm face in the nook of Infi's neck. "Both of you," he adds a bit louder, but muffled by the tan skin, it comes out just as quiet.

Both of them hear him with no problem, though. And both of them squeeze him, as if in reply.

"We love you too," Apos voices the thought, his fingers slipping down Esper's stomach and through the mess he's made of it. Esper isn't sure what he's doing, but he gets his answer a moment later, when Apos sticks his soiled fingers into his mouth and makes obscene noises. "You taste good."

Esper's sure his face is as hot as it can get without actually being on fire. He can make out Apos' little smirk even from the weird angle, knows it's there.

"You're gross," Esper tells him, no heat to his words.

"Want to try some?" Apos drags across his stomach again, making him flinch from the soft touch. He's making an even bigger mess, unheeding of it.

Esper doesn't grace him with another witty quip when he taps the wet digits against his lips. Instead he opens his mouth and welcomes them in, doing his best not to appear too eager.

"Seeing you enjoying it so much," Infi mumbles, his eyes hooded as he looks as Esper, watches him accommodate Apos' long fingers as they roam over his tongue. So much for not appearing eager. A bit of dark saliva dribbles from the corner of his lips when he can't swallow it down, and Infi's eyes are watching it like a hawk. "Makes me want a taste myself… Mind if I clean you up?"

Esper isn't sure he's ever nodded so fast in his life.

Infi gives him one of those good trademark grins, one side quirked up further than the other. He drops onto the bed, slotting between Esper's spread legs, but not before kissing his way down there, a line of heated presses all the way over his torso. He teases a little, because of course he does, it's Infi, taking to kissing the sensitive expanse of Esper's inner thighs instead.

"Spread your legs a bit more, let him get a good look at how pretty you are," Apos says, having taken to marking the pale flesh of Esper's neck and shoulder with hickies. His lips on Esper's scar send shivers down the time traveler's spine.

Esper doesn't know why it's so easy for them to get to him. Apos sounds like he always does, impassive and quiet, but somehow with a tint of desire that truly gets to him. Nevermind that he's saying all Esper wants to hear.

He obliges, glad for Apos' hand coming down to support his thigh. Infi trails his kisses upwards again, mouth so close to his oversensitive cock that his breath fans over the heated flesh and makes Esper jolt unconsciously.

There's that trademark grin still on Infi's lips, a twinkle in his eye as if he's looking at the entire world, and fuck, Esper chokes on nothing because he realizes that's probably what Infi thinks, that Apos and him - him!! - are the ones who put the stars in the sky. He drags his tongue over Esper's belly, tickling him while he laps up the mess he'd made of himself.

Esper watches him, mesmerized by the overly theatrical show. Infi doesn't stop until his stomach is completely free of any black residue, and by that point, Esper's chest shakes, his breath raspy and his cock half hard again and bumping into Infi's chin.

"Would you be down for more?" Infi asks him, propped up on Esper's stomach like it's the most comfortable spot in the world.

Esper swallows heavily. "Is more… y'know…?"

Apos' fingers card through his sweaty hair, nails dragging over his scalp in just the right way to make him melt. If he were a cat, he'd probably be purring right now.

"Only if you want. No pressure," he says.

"Yeah-- Yes, I didn't want to ruin anything, so please--"

Apos shushes him, petting him almost like one would a scared animal. It works, and that's maybe the worst part.

"You didn't ruin anything," Infi tells him, "I promise."

He's reaching up and grasping one of Esper's hands, which have taken to balling up the already crumpled sheets - he'd complain about it if he paid it any mind - and winding their fingers together, warm and solid and comforting and Esper sucks in a breath too shaky to do him any good at all.

The sight of Infi pulling his bony, pale hand up to his mouth and pressing a kiss to the wrist, right over his half-faded scar, still twining their fingers like he wouldn't let go for the world and  _squeezing_ , makes Esper want to tear up again. There's a weight on his chest that feels both constricting and borderline painful.

In a good way.

"I like seeing you come," Infi utters, like he's sharing an important secret, and then he's kissing at that raised skin again, feathery touches that shouldn't feel like so much but they do, goddess do they. "You looked like you really liked it, y'know? And that's what's important."

Esper chokes, "But, what… about you?"

"We're good. We're trying to make your first time nice here, y'know?"

Apos makes a confirming sound, nuzzling his cheek into Esper's neck. "We'll go at your pace, not ours."

"My pace…" Esper repeats softly, almost to himself. It makes the words seem realer, more tangible. "Okay… okay."

Infi leans up and captures his lips in another kiss, and Esper melts right into it, lets Infi in and ravage his mouth with tender touches.

"Would you like Apos to fuck you now?"

Esper's breath leaves him, or what's left of it, and he nods. Infi's grin is still pressed to his lips and there are hands on his hips, maneuvering him like wet clay, pulling him up and further into Apos' lap. He can feel Apos' cock at his backside, leaking wetness over his skin and it should feel gross but all he can feel at that moment is desire, to feel full and connected to the man behind him, to be one with him.

Or whatever sappy shit is usually connected with sex.

He wants it all.

"Remember, your pace, okay? Don't rush," Infi says, back with the small jar of cream he'd used to slick his fingers to prepare him, lathering it onto his hand once more. It looks like he has sent trouble with just one hand, but like hell is he gonna let go of Esper's fingers when they squeeze his like his life depends on it.

He takes a hold of Apos, and Esper knows because of the startled inhale right by his ear, Apos' breath fanning shaky on his skin and making it erupt in goosebumps. Infi makes a quick work of slicking him up, but it's Infi, so he can't help but tease at least a little, his thumb rubbing small circles over the head of Apos' weeping cock, mixing the green precum gathered there with the translucent cream.

"Stop teasing," Apos chides, but the bitterness of his words is negated by his panting, hips rutting up the barest amount into Infi's touch, rubbing against Esper's back in the process.

"Aye, aye, cap'n." Infi's face is red, almost like his hair as he guides Esper up, two sets of hands on his thin hips to position him above Apos' heat. "Go slow, baby," he says to Esper, getting a slower nod in return, and pushes him down the barest amount.

He can feel the head of Apos' cock against his entrance, biting his lip in what could only be described as anxiety, and then the head pops inside, aided by the copious slick, and his lips fall open, no sound making it out.

He trembles all over and Infi takes to rubbing his arms, doing his best to calm him down, but how could he calm down when he feels so much all of a sudden?

He'd wanted to feel full, and now he feels just like that, and Apos isn't even halfway inside him.

"Does it hurt?" Apos asks, unnaturally calm - though for him, that's the norm. Esper isn't sure Infi would have the same self-restraint. He's a little glad they'd gone with Apos for the first time.

"No…" And he shakes his head to indicate as such. He tries to impale himself further, but both pair of hands stop him, someone's thumbs rubbing his hip bones.

"Wait a bit, adjust," Apos coos, watching with rapt attention each of Esper's twitches and small sighs. "You're so tight… so good."

A groan rumbles from Esper's throat, guttural and heady. "I'm good," he says after a moment, though he feels far from good, he feels great, spectacular, amazing, beyond words of this language.

And just like that, they both guide him lower, Apos' girth stretching him in the best of ways, rubbing against his sensitive walls. There's slick dripping from within, and when he looks down at where they're joined, he sees just the barest amount of dark mixed into the clear, shiny liquid on his thighs and he groans again, throwing his head back against Apos' shoulder.

"I'm gonna come," he half-laughs, chest shaking with the effort of breathing steadily.

"Just like this, untouched? What a good boy," Infi praises, making Esper grit his teeth, a fresh wave of want overcoming him at just those words. His backside is flush with Apos' hips, he feels full and warm, still holding onto Infi's hand, squeezing it to the point of his knuckles going whiter than they usually are.

"I don't-- want to, though," he grits out, looking up at Infi through the mess of sweaty, plastered bangs. He wants to feel more, he wants Apos to enjoy this too. He wants to feel even closer.

"I think Apos could help there," Infi says, sharing a toothy grin and an impassive stare with Apos over Esper's shoulder.

"What do you…?" Esper trails off at the end, looking over his shoulder the best he can. Apos is looking at him with an unclear look, some sort of uncertainty or worry or whatever that Esper's muddy mind can't discern.

From beneath them, Apos' dark tendrils appear, sneaking over the covers and running over Esper's trembling legs. They're elusive as always, waxing and waning like small tidal waves across his skin.

Infi's grin only widens at the sight of them and he reaches out to pet one. It bumps into his palm almost affectionately. Esper watches curiously.

"What if one of these bad boys," Infi says, running a finger over the smoke-like tendril, "were to plug your pretty little cock up?"

Esper gasps, watching the way the tendril moves in Infi's hand.

"Does it… hurt?" he can't help but ask, even though he  feels a stab of desire in his already heated belly.

"No," Apos mutters, thumbs rubbing circles into Esper's hips again, to calm him and maybe himself too. "Infi likes it, but if you don't want to, you don't have to. It was just a suggestion." He sends Infi a pointed look, but the redhead is nodding along.

"I'd... like to try it," Esper exhales, trembling in badly restrained pleasure. His cock is bouncing against his stomach, dripping dark precum all over the pale skin. He feels so close to cumming with each little twitch of Apos' cock in him. "Just hurry…"

"It'd be okay to come again, you know," Apos sighs, smoothing a hand over one milky thigh.

"He says he wants to try, so let him."

Apos concedes with a sigh and the tendril slips from Infi's hold. It thins out, waving in the air a little before descending down to Esper's cock, running over the swollen length from base to tip, glistening with his precum now.

Esper watches it with a mixture of heat and a little apprehension, heart throbbing within his ribcage. It presses into the tip, easily slipping into the slit.

He gasps at the unusual feeling, but just like Apos promised, there is no pain. The tendril thins out not to cause any pain, and it travels down his length easily. The feeling of it scraping against the inside of his cock make his whole body seize up as pleasure travels up his spine right to his brain, whiting out his vision.

He slumps forward onto Infi, squeezing his hand tightly as he trembles all over. Small, cut off sounds force themselves out of his mouth.

Infi holds him from falling down all the way, brushing his hair with his free hand. "Es?" he calls out, his voice holding a twinge of panic. "Are you okay? Baby?"

Esper whines right into Infi's shoulder. "Yeah... Feels good…"

Apos chuckles from behind him, trailing a hand over his cock. The dual sensation from within and from out makes Esper choke out another moan. The tendril swells within him and thins out and he arches into the touch, slumping back onto Apos' cock and only causing more pleasurable flashes to go up and down his spine.

"You feel good too," he tells Esper, pulling him back against his chest. Esper lets himself get moved, relaxing back against his lover. The words wrap themselves around him like a warm blanket, almost like Apos' arms. "So warm and tight. You're perfect."

Esper whines.

Infi looks them over,  appreciating the way Apos fills Esper up, from the front and from the back, the way Esper twitches in his hold, the way the dark tendrils surround them both. His hand moves to his own cock, pumping himself and hissing at the much needed contact.

Esper opens his foggy eyes, looking at Infi and moaning when he sees him touching himself. He jerks in Apos' hold, cries tumbling from him one after another.

"Infi…" he moans, pulling Infi closer by their joined hands. Their lips come together in a mess of teeth and tongue, stuttered breaths intermingling between them.

"You're doing so well," Infi says, pressing a kiss to Esper's neck, along the edge of the scar. "You're taking Apos so perfectly. Can you hear his breaths? He's feeling real good. He only gets like that when he feels so, so, sooo good."

"I'm glad…" Esper forces out, devolving into a moan.

The tendril moving within his cock makes him want to jerk into its movement, but each time he does, Apos only meets his thrusts with his own matching ones, driving himself so deep… He feels so good he wants to scream, isn't sure he already isn't.

He feels so close, teethering on that edge but unable to fall down. Each time he feels he might, the tendril swells within him, stopping it and sending him spiralling even further than he thought possible.

Infi's fingers trace his heavy cock, feathery touches that feel like too much on his oversensitive skin, but they're gone just as quick, instead running down his balls and perineum to where his rim stretches so delightfully around Apos.

A finger moves along it, only adding to the dirty squelching sounds their skin makes when slapping together. Infi hums, pushing that finger inside just the tiniest bit, stretching him even further and making him keen.

"I bet you could fit more," Infi coos, pulling the finger out only to push it back in further on Apos' next thrust. "I bet you'd look so so pretty stretched around us both…"

Esper nods, too far gone to register the meaning of Infi's words right away. His mind feels like it's shrouded with a thick blanket.

"Just suggestions," Apos supplies from behind, staring at Infi with equal amounts of heat and reprimand. "We're going at your pace, Esper."

It's undeniable that his thrusts get a bit more forceful, through, dragging over Esper's inner walls in such a pleasant way.

"What do ya say, pretty boy?" Infi asks, tugging Esper's hand up to his face and brushing his wet cheek with both of their knuckles. "Wanna give it a shot?"

"Yeah... Yeah," Esper repeats, words broken and heady with need. Infi catches him with another kiss.

"Just say the word and I'll stop. Got it?"

Esper makes a noise, but Infi insists, kissing over his hand and up his wrist again until Esper looks right at him, paying him the attention he wanted.

"If you say it hurts, if you feel it's too much, if you just want to stop, you just say so. Okay?"

"Yeah…"

Infi, seemingly satisfied with that, reaches for the cream again. He spreads a bit too much over his fingers and it drips down obscenely, but he doesn't want to hurt Esper. He's back to rubbing his rim, making both Esper and Apos whine at the feeling. One finger presses in again, even easier with the extra slickness.

Esper watches with need pooling low in his tummy as Infi adds another, and then another, stretching him until it feels almost uncomfortable. It never hurts, though.

Apos is saying something to him, a low grumble by his ear, but he can't make out the words over the thumping of his own blood in his ears. Infi is looking at him like a predator, like he wants to devour him whole and keep him safe, locked up somewhere no one would get to him.

It's an addicting feeling, and Esper can't help but cry out for more, more, more of him and more of what he's giving him.

"I'll go slow, okay baby? You tell us when," Infi says, and Esper only heard him because he pulls his fingers out and waits until the glassy look in his eyes melts away again.

He nods, not trusting his voice, eyes glued to Infi as he spreads the cream over his own cock, so slick already with precum. He wets his dry lips in anticipation.

Apos lifts his legs, aided by the tendrils, and Esper obediently wraps them around Infi's waist, locking his ankles behind the small of his back. Infi hovers over him, one hand positioning himself and the other wrapping up with Esper's again, as if it had never left in the first place.

"If you say stop, we stop. Squeeze three times if no talky," he says before he pushes forward, as slowly as humanly possible.

Apos stops moving, holding Esper's hips still like he'd done before, to make sure he wouldn't hurt himself. Slowly, Infi pushes inside of him, stretching him more than Esper could've ever imagined, his walls fluttering around the both of them as he adjusts.

"You okay?" Infi asks, sweat beading at his forehead. It's so tight inside, makes him want to push forward and bury himself to the hilt, but he needs to know if Esper's alright first.

"I'm... fine," Esper pants, body shivering like a leaf between them. It's almost too much, but it's also not enough. He wants Infi. "Keep going…!"

Infi obliges, inch by slow inch pushing until his hips are flush with Esper's, until he's fully encased in his warmth. Apos' cock twitches next to his, rubbing against him in the best of ways.

"You're... so perfect," he says, rubbing the tears of what he hopes is pleasure from under Esper's eye, which cracks open to look at him. Esper's lips pull up into a shaky smile, lopsided and goofy.

"How's it feel?" he asks, eyes twinkling with more unshed tears.

"Indescribable," Apos answers, hips twitching up. Just a little, but even that is enough for Esper to cry out, following the motion and pulling himself up. Two cocks push into him, and then pull him down into the feeling, rubbing his insides like they were made for it.

"Fucking… so good," Infi blabbers, doing his damnest not to give into the want of closing his eyes. He doesn't want to miss even a single one of Esper's expressions.

Infi presses a hand against Esper's chest, feeling the erratic heartbeat and shallow breathing right beneath his fingertips. His fingers slide over the moonstone etched into pale skin, shining and slick with sweat, and Esper keens the most precious sound, arcing his back like a bow pulled taut, pressing himself further into that touch. A full body shiver runs through him when Infi presses harder, tracing the gem's contours, running over the edges almost reverently.

"Fuck!" he cries, tightening around both of them multiple times. It's almost like he can't help it.

And it makes Infi grin like the fucking Cheshire cat.

"You like that? You like when I touch your pretty little gem?" he asks, even though he already knows the answer.

Esper looks at him with half-lidded, misty eyes. They've long since started swimming in black, pupils blown so wide they look like thin rings of mesmerizing pink and nothing more. There's passion and hunger etched into that gaze, obvious like the sky outside.

Infi swallows, snapping his hips at the same time Apos does, pulling another delicious moan out of Esper, who's trying his hard to keep up with them. "Want me to touch it more?"

His answer is a jerky nod, over and over, so hard Esper's hair bounces alongside it.

"Why don't you use your words?" Apos prompts, adding his own hand to the mix and drawing a line with a finger, all the way from the bottom of the crystal to the top, right over where it meets Esper's skin.

"Please--!" Esper cries, after a second of catching his breath, which doesn't in reality help any. "I want… dig into it!"

Infi hesitates a moment, unsure, but Apos pushes his fingers against the edge without a beat, feeling both the soft skin and unyeilding crystal, and Esper's sight erupts with fireworks, nerves short-circuiting. He cries and thrashes, easily held still by Apos' uncountable appendages, making sure he wouldn't hurt himself.

Seeing his violent reaction, Infi doesn't waste another second and digs his fingers into the other side of the crystal, drunk off the sound it pulls from Esper. High and full of raw feeling, and it will probably make Esper's throat raw as well, later on.

"I… I wanna…" Esper screams, unsure of where he wants to, needs to, move. Whether to slam himself down when either of his lovers pulls out, or to push forward into the tendril filling his cock. It feels so full, and when he opens his eyes to look down (when had he closed them again?) it definitely looks thicker, an outline of it visible even from the outside, running up and down as it moves, in and out and in and out...

Esper cries out, feels more wetness running down his cheeks.

"I wanna come… please…!" he begs, fingers scrambling over Infi's back in search of something to hold onto. They twist into a few strands of red hair, pulling at it unconsciously as Apos gives him what he'd asked for, the tendril slithering out and instead wrapping itself around his cock, squeezing from bottom to top and back down, its tip still deciding to tease his slit. Even without delving back in, it's too much.

He comes with a sob, somehow both arching high up and slumping back against Apos' shoulder, ropes of dark cum shooting onto his stomach and messing it up once more. His mind goes blank for a few long seconds, and he feels both of his lovers keep thrusting into him, Infi's hand over his cock now and jerking it along with the tendril. He pumps him until he has nothing more to give, only quiet whimpers that get lost in the slapping of skin.

Apos jerks behind him, pushing in as deep as he can and spilling himself inside, adding to the mess of cream and precum, and Esper can feel it inside himself, shaking as he can do nothing but sit there, breathless and sated and so, so warm.

Infi pulls out of him, hand on his cock as he jerks himself, hair plastered all over his face. He cries Esper's name as he comes, splatters of white hitting Esper's stomach, mixing with his own cum and dripping down his skin.

He lays against Apos for what feels like hours, catching his lost breath and floating between consciousness and sleep, only aware of the gradual calming in all three of their breathing. He feels soiled in the best of ways, in disbelief that that's a thing he could even feel.

"Shh, you did so well," Infi's voice croons, his hand wiping away tears that Esper didn't even know were still falling from his eyes. "I'm so proud of you, baby. Did it feel good, did you feel good?"

"Yeah," Esper croaks, not recognizing his own voice from how broken and deep it is at that moment.

Apos' tendrils help pull him up and Apos slips from inside of him with a wet squelch, making Esper tremble. A stream of slick follows, a mixture of everything that should feel so, so gross but instead just feels warm as it slides down his thighs.

Apos' tendrils arrange the pillows into a lump before they disappear, and he guides Esper to sit against them before Infi presses a glass of water into his shaky hands, telling him to drink. He's glad for it, glad for how good it feels sliding down his parched throat.

"How about I go run a bath, hm?" Infi asks as he takes the empty glass back, putting it away onto the bedside table. He brings a wet cloth instead, dabbing at Esper's face to clean it and then wiping the cum off his stomach. The cold touch feels so good on his heated skin.

Esper makes a non-committal noise, still moments away from falling asleep right there. Infi only laughs.

"I got all the scenty stuff you love, c'mon. You'll feel super gross if you don't wash up," he says, poking at Esper's side with a painted nail.

Esper knows he's right, but he doesn't want to move. "Don't wanna…"

"Can't be helped, I'll carry you," Apos says, already hoisting him up and holding him close to his empty chest. Esper burrows his face into the corrupted skin.

"You'll cuddle me when we get back, right?"

"One hundred percent, baby."

"And you'll dry my hair?"

"Whatever you want."

"Okay, I yield. I hope by the 'scenty stuff' you meant the good coconut shampoo."


End file.
